


Observations in Emotions

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Despite the summery, F/M, Let me ship damn it, this isn't an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: , Entrapta keeps receiving flowers from her Lab Partner, but she doesn't know how to feel about it





	Observations in Emotions

       “Horde Social Observation 68: Flowers have once again appeared in my personal lab.” Entrapta examined the bundle. There were multiple flowers that could be found on the egde of the whispering woods bordering the Fright Zone, as well as ones that could e found in Drill. She found a neatly typed note ‘To Entrapta, From Lord Hordak’. “This is the…” She trailed off and did a mental count. “7th bouquet of flowers I have received from my Lab Partner. I do not know why he keeps sending them. I will update upon discovery.”

       She hopped over to her computer and searched ‘Lab Partner sending flower bouquet’. The sources that entered her screen were romance novels.

       “Update to log: I have reason to believe my Lab Partner may have feelings for me. I require assistance and advice.” Entrapta motioned Emily closer. “Find Scorpia or Catra, let them know it is urgent!”

       It was only a matter of minutes before Scorpia ran in panicking.

       “What’s wrong? Is Catra in danger? Do you need a new Super Pal Trio Picture?” Entrapta sat in her chair.

       “I think Hordak may have feelings for me.”

       “… Entrapta I don’t think Hordak has feelings other than anger, and slightly pleased with his underlings.”

       “I have received no less than 7 bouquets from him.”

       “… Ok he may have a crush on you… Why is this an emergency?”

       “I don’t know whether or not I have feelings for him.”

       “Ok.”

       “And If I reject him I’d lose my lab partner, and the greatest access to technology I have… Plus he may try to kill me or something, but I almost do that to myself on a daily basis.”

       “Fair points… What do you want to do about it?”

       “I don’t know. It’s not like I can avoid him, we’re lab partners, and it’s not like I can be alone with him, he might ask me my feelings and I don’t even know that yet. I mean, I barley know him!”

       “When’s the last time you’ve had a crush on someone.”

       “Oh, I haven’t had one… Well not one recently. I did like someone when I was a kid, but it didn’t work out, they didn’t like me like that.”

       “Ok… When you think about Hordak what comes to your mind.”

       “Science!”

       “And you like science. So maybe you like him and just need time to get to know him.”

       “That is what lab partners do… But what if he wants to know my feelings for him?”

       “Ask to talk about it later. Then you’ll have time to figure them out.”

       “Thanks Scorpia… Now, do you want these flowers, I have no use for them.”

 

 

       Entrapta happily worked on the Horde Technology, Hordak looking over her solder. She had almost forgotten about her discovery on his feelings.

       Until They were sitting on the throne discussing ways to increase the Black Garnets output.

       “Based off my studies, the runestones are usually linked to a princess’s emotions. Or in this case, who even is controlling the crystal. If they feel the need to get more powerful or show a strong passionate emotion like Anger, Determination, or love the rune grows stronger, but if they feel sadness their power weakens. So. if we can figure out whose emotions the runestone is acting on we can very well control it.”

       “The Stone is under my control.” Hordak announced.

       “So we just need you to be able to experience different emotions and observe the Black Garnet’s reaction to them!”  Entrapta brought up a list of emotions. “This list holds all the emotions that I theorize should affect the runestone!”

       They went down the list, with varying results, either from Hordak’s apathy toward most things, or the Runestone not reaction.

       “Ok, next up is Love… Now how will we make you feel-“ She cut herself off with blush.

       “That one should be simple.”

       “LET’S DO THIS ONE LATER!” She shouted. Hordak raised a brow but let the experiment continue.

       The came back to Love as the final emotion. And Entrapta was looking for any excuse to move this till tomorrow.

       “You are avoiding the experiment.”

       “What? Of course I’m not. Why would I ever impede…” Hordak raised his brow and Entrapta sighed. “Alright your right. The thing is… I have been receiving hints that you may have feelings for me… And I don’t know how to react. SO I’m avoiding it till I do.” Hordak nodded and patted her head.

       “Honesty is something of Value here. We know many more emotions that can affect the Black Garnet and increase our power. We can save the final test for another day.” Entrapta smiled at him. Hordak hummed and nodded in response.

       “Oh before I forget, it is customary to thank one for Flowers. They were vary lovely!” As they went back to their regular work Entrapta noticed that the Black Garnet glowed and the energy radiating off it felt warm not as if it were burning but like a blanket fresh from the dryer. What she didn’t notice the was pink blush making its way onto her cheeks.


End file.
